Falling
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Ron and Hermione go ice skating. Unfortunately, neither of them knows how. Pointless oneshot. RHr.


**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill, i don't own HP. but i will marry Neville someday ...

* * *

Falling. 

Blurb …

Ron and Hermione go ice skating. Unfortunately, neither of them knows how.

* * *

"Ron!" 

Hermione yelled across the ice at her boyfriend, but he just laughed at her. The two of them were wearing hats and scarfs and ice skates. They were both on the frozen lake in the Hogwarts grounds. It was Saturday, and many students were outside, mucking around in the falling snow, or ice skating, like them.

Ron had suggested that they go ice skating, and Hermione reluctantly agreed. Truth was-she had never really ice skated before, and was afraid she would fall over. Now she refused to et go of the branch of the tree she was holding, while Ron skated wobbly around her. He hadn't ice skated before either.

"Come on, Hermione!" He called, making his slow way over to her clinging to the branch. "Take my hand-I won't let go. If you fall, I'm falling as well."

He extended his hand when he was within arms length, but immediately lost his balance, and fell backwards on the ice.

"Ow!" He yelled, while Harry and Ginny laughed at him from behind. They had been skating around together for the past 15 minutes, and hadn't fallen over once.

_Show offs_. Hermione thought.

"Ok, that didn't count." Ron said, trying to get back up again, but failed. "Look-could you help me here?"

Hermione just pretended to think for a while. It was so funny to see Ron get all worked up.

"_Hermione_!"

"Ok, ok." She said, and extended a hand to help him up, not letting go of her branch. She managed to pull him to his feet, and he joined in holding onto the tree.

"Ok, ready?" he asked.

"I'm not going out there." Hermione told him. "I'll fall over and look like an idiot!"

"No, you won't." Ron said. "Lot's of people have fallen over, and _are _falling over-look-" he pointed out over the ice, and hermione noticed that he was right. Many people were falling on their butts, left, right and centre. All except for Harry and Ginny, who were twirling around in the centre of the lake.

"I-ok." Hermione said, and reluctantly let go. She immediately lost her balance and let out a panicked shriek, when she felt Ron's arms around her. He had let go of the tree also, and they were now holding onto each other, and were now standing still on the ice.

"Ok … so how do we move?" Ron asked, not daring to let go of Hermione waist.

"I don't know!" Hermione answered, tightening her grip on Ron's arms.

"Ok …" he looked completely stumped, so Hermione decided that her was her turn to take over.

"Ok, look." She said, looking around. They had stoped a short way away from the bank. "We need to … I dunno, move our feet or something-"

"Like this?" Ron asked and slid his feet forwards. Hermione let out another shriek as they moved forwards across the ice.

"Um … sure!" she said "Ok-can we go slower?"

"Slower?" Ron repeated "We're hardily moving, Hermione!"

"Well then let's stop!"

"I can hardily do anything when I'm holding you like this." Ron pointed out. He began to let go and Hermione cried "No!"

"I'll fall!"

"No-you won't." Ron said, and he let go of Hermione's waist, and took her hand instead, leaving hermione rather cold. "If anything, I'll fall by moving."

Hermione had to agree, so she allowed her feet to move her slowly forward.

"Are we doing it?" Ron asked a minute later. They were almost at the middle now.

"Oh of course Ron!" Harry yelled from where he was skating around with Ginny. "No one could ever beat _you _in a race!"

"Shut up!" Ron yelled back and Hermione laughed. _Ok … so maybe this wasn't so bad?_

"Faster?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and they picked up speed. Hermione had to admit, that she was rather enjoying it. But then she felt her skate hit something hard, and she felt herself flying sideways. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, with Ron lying and groaning next to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Tripped." Hermione said shakily.

"Don't worry." Ron said, as they sat up. "Everyone falls on their first go."

"But-"

"You can't be good at everything, Hermione." Ron told her, "Everyone falls. Difference is that when you fall-I'll be there to catch you."

Hermione smiled and she kissed him. His lips were rather cold from the snow, but it was nice all the same.

"Ha ha!" Ginny said, as she and Harry twirled past them "Ginny Weasley _never _fall-" she broke off in a shriek, as she skated right into Harry, and they both ended up in a heap on the ice.

"You were saying?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up." She replied.

* * *

A/N: Absolutly no plot at all, but i had a sudden craving for ice skating. Unfortunately, it's autumn, and i don't have ice skates, and the nearest rink is in Auckland, i think it was out of the question. So i allowed Ron and Hermione to go ice skating. Well, it's a compleatly pointless oneshot, but all the same ... 

Reviews appricitaed. lol.


End file.
